Dead Like Justice
by Dext34
Summary: Wally muere el día que salvo al mundo, pero donde termino su vida, comenzó otra como un no-muerto. Acompaña a Wally mientras trata de ajustarse a esta No-vida dejando su antigua de Héroe para ser un Grimm Raper.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Like Justice**

La muerte es algo en lo que no muchos piensan, normalmente los superheroes pensaban el eso la mayor parte de las veces que salían para una misión o salían a patrullar en sus respectivas ciudades. Pero dado el caso después de tanto tiempo ese intensamente pasa de primer a segundo plano y así sucesivamente hasta que la idea de esta desaparece parcialmente.

En la profundidad del polo Norte tres velocistas trataban de detener una maquina de destruiría a todo el mundo corriendo alrededor de ella, lamentablemente uno de los velocistas no era tal rápido como los otros dos y la energía que exudaba la maquina golpeaba a este rayo por rayo destruyendo así molécula por molécula del velocista. Sin saberlo nadie ese mismo día antes de que todo comenzara el chico había sido tocado por una chica que lo esperaba sabiendo su nombre y su identidad mientras esta en un movimiento de mano, saco su alma sin que este lo supiera.

Con unas palabras de despedida y tratando de dejar un mensaje de disculpa para su novia el chica desapareció dejando nada mas que un pedazo de su traje y pelo quemados. En ese mismo instante en un parque pequeño de Central City Wally West despertaba de un salto para estar cara a cara con un hombre a finales de sus cuarenta.

-Comó estas chico?

-Que paso?-Dijo Wally mientras miraba a sus alrededores el parque que ya conocía de Central City.

-Bueno chico buenas noticias, salvaste al mundo, malas...estas muerto.

 **No me pertenece nada, la ideade este fanfic es debido al programa Dead Like Me que fue un programa que me encanto mirar, tampoco me pertenece Young Justice, algunos personajes son parte de mi invención y seguirán casi las misma cosas que el programa Dead Like Me.**

 **ASI QUE**

 **Qué les parece? :)**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead Like Justice**

 _Hola soy Wally West, bien conocido...bueno era bien conocido como Kid Flash el compañero y alumno del mismo Flash. !QUE GENIAL ES ESO!  
O lo era a no ser por el hecho de que me sacrifique para salvar al maldito mundo de ser destruido, matándome en el proceso, claro soy un chico de ciencia pero hasta yo esperaba angelito y palacios en nubes blancas cuando el ultimo rayo de la maquina de la perdición me golpeo, claro es ahí donde comenzó mi no-vida._

-Estoy muerto...Dios ESTOY MUERTO.-Grito Wally mientras caminaba de un lado para otro.

 _Ese guapo y bien visto hombre soy yo._

-Diablo chico, si que hiciese todo un show antes de morir.- _Ese es Tom el líder de los Reapers._

 _-_ No puede ser, no puede ser. No es posible no es posible.-Dijo Wally mientras todo el peso de lo que había pasado hace minutos se hundía en su cabeza y solo podía sentarse y ponerse las manos en la cara.

 _Creo que la gente que dice que en el más allá ya no hay problemas, pero al parecer el quien lo dijo no estaba aun muerto para saber como se sentía saber que inconscientemente estabas muerto y como empiezas a llorar por tu vida perdida._

-Por Dios.-Dijo Wally mientras empezaba a llorar.-Estoy muerto, mi vida se acabo, Artemisa...Oh...Artemisa.-Mientras Wally levantaba la vista y miraba a Tom la desesperación tomo control en el levantándose se dirigió en frente de Tom que lo miraba con una cara de felicidad.

 _Siendo unsuperheroe, bueno habiendo sido un super-héroe tuve que luchar contra enemigos casi imparables y nuca rendirme y usar toda mi astucia como ayuda de mi equipo para vencer los obstáculos, lamentablemente hay obstáculos que simplemente no puedes vencer y uno de ellos es la muerte, como el tratar de que esta haga algo por ti._

 _-POR FAVOR LLÉVAME CON MIS AMIGOS.-Dijo Wally entre lagrimas._

-Lo siento chico no puedo, no creo tener las suficientes millas en mi tarjeta para un viaje de tal calibre.-Dijo Tom con humor.

-Por favor, eres un ángel deberías ayudarme en esto.-Dijo Wally desesperado a un Tom impasible.

-Hahaha...no amigo, no soy ningún ángel, no,a ellos no les gusta ensuciarse las manos con este tipo de cosas, piensa en ellos como el tipo administrativo. Yo tengo el infortunio como el de otros de ser llamado Grimm Reaper. Y tu mi amigo estas muerto...pero se que te alegrara un poco.

-?Que?-Dijo un triste e inconsolable Wally.

-Tu velorio.

* * *

 _No se como paso el tiempo tan rápido, en un momento estaba en ese pequeño parque de Central City tratando de que Tom me llevara con mis amigos para que el pudiera ayudarme de cierta forma, a estar en mi casa con presenciando mi propio velorio. No lo se pero el estar allí de alguna manera me ayudaba a procesar el hecho de que mi vida se había acabado como también saber que mucha gente me quería y que aun no teniendo cuerpo me velaban._

 _Tom dijo que era como si tuviera la comida mas sabrosa de todo el mundo y que esta se derramara, no importa que tan deliciosa era pues una vez en el suelo nadie la quería.  
Por alguna extraña razón me hizo sentir bien...y hambriento a su vez, la comida de mamá siempre fue la mejor desde que obtuve mis poderes pero al mismo tiempo al ver a todo el mundo; a amigos de equipo como de la __justice league, como compañeros de escuela, llorar y sentirse frustrados y enojados (Dick y Connor) como también de querer hacer algo como el tío Barry que no toco nada de la comida y parecía querer correr hasta ya no poder más pero sobre todo la tristeza...Artemisa...no pude dejar de verla, las lagrimas corrían en su cara como un torrente y me partía el corazón el verla así, era mi culpa que estuviera en ese estado...Era mi culpa que todo el mundo estuviera en ese estado..._

Sin darse cuenta una persona se sentó donde estaba Wally haciendo que este desapareciera en humo.

-Disculpe esta ocupado.-Dijo Tom al hombre que con algo de vergüenza y cansancio se levanto para dejar de que Wally se materializara otra vez.

-Demonios...Hey como es que te pueden ver y oír. Pensé que estabas muerto igual que yo.

-Yo soy un no muerto. Hay una gran diferencia, por ejemplo la interactivo.-Dijo Tom al momento de preguntar la hora a un hombre.-Como los placeres de sabor cuando como de este delicioso sándwich que preparo tu madre.

-Eso es injusto.

-Para ustedes los muertos tal vez lo sea, pero míralo de esta forma, siendo un espíritu puedes hacer varias cosas que yo no puedo, no estas limitado al mundo físico.-Dijo Tom mientras le daba una mordida al sándwich y gemía de placer ante el sabor.

-Eres insufrible.-Dijo Wally antes de pararse y caminar por la casa.

Mientras Wally caminaba por entre las personas que conocía el simple acto de tocar a otro ser humano se volvió tan necesario para Wally en se momento, sin más Wally solo pudo soltar una fuerte suspiro que nadie escucharía a excepción de Tom. Ya no soportando la escena frente a el Wally decidió salir de la casa mirando como el mundo se preparaba para la noche.  
Tan consumido estaba Wally por sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del anochecer como tampoco de Tom que ahora estaba parado a la par de el mirando a la nada.

-Entonces ahora que.-Dijo Wally reconociendo la presencia de Tom.

-Bueno eso depende, porque no tendrás coro de ángeles como puertas de oro y nubes en el cielo.

-DEMONIOS ME ENVÍAS AL INFIERNO.

-No te estimes demasiado hijo, no eres tan interesante, no. Que tal esto, has sido contratado para formar parte de las filas de los no-muertos.  
-Tu mi querido pelos rojizos seras un Grimm Raeper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dead Like Justice**

 **Inicio de una No-Vida**

 _No se que paso que termine en un restaurante con especialidad en waffles, claro creo que muchos se preguntaran como no corrí y grite o trate de comunicarme con Zatanna para que los chicos supieran que yo estaba allí, y lo intente pero falle, lamentablemente fue de alguna manera inútil._

-Bueno creo que te deberemos rellenar como un pavo con toda la información.- _Ella es Jess, diminutivo de Jessica, la mejor amiga que podrías desear._

-No antes de comer.- _Ese es Tom, diminutivo de Thomas, el líder de mi grupo de Raepers._

Sin esperar una mujer grande nos atendió sacando su libreta.

-Qué desean?-Pregunto.

-Yo quisiera unos huevos bien cocidos, con tocino super crujiente. Y POR FAVOR no sean tacaños con el jugo de naranja, me encanta el jugo.

Con un medio asentimiento la mesera miro a Jess esperando su orden.

-Yo no me quedo, tengo una cita dentro de unos minutos...espero que no sea una prostituta otra vez.

Wally se espantaría ante esto, sino fuera que su mente estuviera en otro lugar mientras pasara sus manos por su pelo y su cara no dando se cuenta también de como la mesera lo miraba esperando su orden.

-Señor...señor.

Sin más Wally la miro sorprendido mientras en un movimiento rápido se acerco a Tom para susurrarle.

-Dijiste que no podían verme.

-Bueno, eso era antes que te unieras a las filas de los no-muertos, ahora pide antes de que piense que eres retrasado.

-Ehhmmm...Lo mismo.

Con una cara de extrañeza la mesera se retiro sin más.

-Esto es una pesadilla.

-No, no lo es, Jess has las presentaciones por favor.-Dijo Tom mientras Jess saltaba en su asiento emocionada.

-Hay billones, de billones de personas en el mundo, y todas mueren en cada momento de cada día. Deshacerse de los cuerpos es fácil, pala, tierra y ahí esta.-Haciendo una pausa y poniendo una cara medio seria Jess prosiguió.-Pero que pasa con las almas, quien se encarga de ellos.

-Heee angeles.-Dijo Wally con algo de humor.

-Hahah...buena esa.-Dijo Jess más alegre.

-Veras Wally.-prosiguió Tom.-Nosotros no encargamos de acompañar las almas al otro lado, recuerdas a una mujer que salvaste hace tanto...bien ella era una de nosotros.

-Veras en nuestro trabajo tenemos un tanto de almas a recolectar.-Siguió Jess.-Una vez llegado ese numero nos ascienden, hermosas regalías y paquetes de descanso...como el comprador millón, solo que sin las compras. Lo único que espero es que las cosas no sean tal bíblicas.

-Yo creo que es algo como esto, no tanto como lo pintan en las iglesias.

-Esperen.-Dijo Wally.-Hay un Dios.

-Tu que crees.-Contraataco Tom antes de que nuestra comida llegara.

-Vamos alégrate Wally, es el destino.-Dijo Jess tomando sus cosas.-Bye, Bye.

Viendo la comida Wally no pudo ponerse a comer en ese momento todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para el.

-Vas a comerte ese tocino.

Con un movimiento Wally le dio el punto visto para que Tom este le robara el tocino.

 _Y así como así, mi vida cambio me convertí en un Grimm Raeper vivía para recolectar almas, al parecer los Raepers se dividían en dos divisiones, asuntos exteriores e interiores. Por más irónico que pareciera mi grupo era de asuntos exteriores: accidentes, asesinatos y suicidios (me espante al saber que lo mio era de alguna manera suicidio). Tom bromeaba por ello, decida que era un Raeper irónico por ser un super-héroe. Según el deberían que lavarme el cerebro para evitar que mi lado de Teresa de Calcuta se apareciera en este trabajo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Dead Like Justice**

 **Conoce a tus compañeros**

 _Después de comer tanto Tom decidió llevarme a caminar mientras me explicaba mi trabajo, en un punto estaba dispuesto a tirarme de un puente para evitar hacer este trabajo, pero lamentablemente Tom me dijo que no podía morir y que no seria la mejor idea pues de alguna forma todavía podía sentir el dolor. Así que caminata fue._

Mientras Tom y Wally caminaban, Wally se daba cuenta de que aunque agradecía a Tom por prestarle ropa, la que llevaba era muy vieja y seguramente pasada de moda. Mientras caminaba entre los grupos de civiles comportándose como uno, la atención de Wally se centro en su vista periférica donde humo negro le llamo la atención, sin más una mujer que pasaba encima de una polea llevando material de construcción el cual al momento cayó encima de la pobre mujer antes de que Wally pudiera reaccionar los blocks ya habían matado a la mujer, mientras Wally era distraído por la sangre que corría por la calle, un policía se acercaba a la pila mientras metía una mano a la pila y sacaba a la misma mujer de la pila mientras la guiaba lejos de la multitud y arreglaba su ropa. Wally solo pudo ver con la boca abierta lo que paso, pues al momento del policía acercarse este saludo a Tom y este le devolvió el saludo; mientras corría para seguir a Tom Wally pudo observar como del humo negro una criatura casi humanoide como alíen corría por la cuerda de la polea que ahora estaba rota.

-?Que...qué fue eso?

-Un accidente.-Respondió Tom sin problema.

-Hablo de la criatura.

-Son gravelings.-Dijo Tom con algo de molestia en la voz.

-?Gravelings?

-Son criaturas que hacer que el mundo se mueva, accidentes y desastres son su trabajo.

-Son malos.

-No.-Dijo Tom mientras se volteaba para indicar la importancia a Wally.-El mundo tiene un balance natural Wally, ellos son parte de ese balance, como una maquina ello son parte importante de la vida, su trabajo es traer la muerte mientras nosotros nos encargamos de las almas así es y así sera. Digamos que un mundo o universo sin muerte seria...bueno no pensemos en el cataclismo que pasaría si eso ocurriera.

 _-_ Eso es injusto.

-Todos mueren Wally, así debe ser, el reloj de la vida corre igual para todos. No lo cuestiones, no vaya a ser que termines haciendo algo que termines arrepintiendote.

 _No se porque en mi mente argumentaba en contra de eso, incluso como un super héroe sabia que no podía salvar a todos. Y sabia por sobre todo que nada podía vivir para siempre, aunque había seres que si eran inmortales aprendí que si podían morir. Supongo que era por el hecho que que aun no podía aceptar mi muerte que trataba de argumentar en contra de todo lo que ahora aprendía._

Mientras Wally caminaba con Tom este no podía dejar de pensar como las cosas podían en su muerte y como el caminar se sentía tan irreal cuando estas consciente de que estas muerto y vivo de una forma a la vez. De un momento a otro un hombre con una apariencia algo desalineada caminaba hacia ellos con un joven de la edad de Wally con un aspecto de Hippie.

-Hola Tom ?quien es el galán a la derecha tuya?-Dijo el hombre.

 _Martín, Martín, el mejor ejemplo de los padres para que los niños y jóvenes se alejen de los malos placeres._

-Hola Martín este es Wally, nuestro nuevo compañero de equipo, quiero que le des el curso intensivo de la vida de un raeper.

Al instante de que el Tom tomara del brazo al chico Hippie, que Wally sospechaba que era un alma, este hablo.

-Viejo ?que hago aquí?

-Bueno amigo, el consumir crack y tratar de robar más de la casa de un vendedor de drogas tiene sus consecuencias.

Sin más mientras Tom agarraba al chico Wally se asusto.

-Me dejas...

-Bueno campeón, en realidad me deprimes así que te dejo en las mejo...en las manos de Martín.

Mientras Tom se alejaba Wally no podía detener su ira hacia Tom que sin más la dejaba a la deriva con un extraño. Por su parte Martín solo se paro de puntilla unos segundos antes de voltear toda su atención a Wally.

-Así que Wally he, Eres el super héroe supongo, soy Martín Raeper venido desde el Reino Unido muerto en los 66' por intentar un dosis experimental de drogas y a su vez de sexo con una hermosas dama...vaya que tenia unas tetas enormes.

 _Mi primera impresión de Martín y su presentación me harían la replica exacta de una anciana escandalizada. Siendo en cierto punto aun joven en mi vida nunca me encontré a alguien como Martín._

-Bueno...sígueme tenemos mucho que ver y para no tener a Tom enojado con un humor que pondría en pena al mismo Hitler te mostrare nuestras forma de vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dead Like Justice**

 **Conoce a tus compañeros II**

 **-** De acuerdo primero lo primero.-Dijo Martín alegre.-No nos pagan.

-eh?

-Veras no estamos vivos, pero técnicamente lo estamos para este trabajo pues debemos que ínter-actuar con el mundo a nuestro alrededor. Lamentablemente no nos pagan y a menos que quieras vivir en un basurero y tener ropa de vagabundo te sugiero encontrar un trabajo, o puedes hacer lo que algunos de nosotros.

 _Puedo decir que algunas cosas en ese momento me sorprendieron, claro que uno pensaría que este trabajo tendría algo que darnos pero al parecer no aunque no pude pensar demasiado en lo que dijo Martín a fondo pues de un momento a otro estábamos en uno gran edificio entrando en una_ _suite._

 _-_ Acompáñame.-Dijo Martín mientras saltaba un poco y pasaba por una gran entrada que daba a la cocina/comedor.

-OH DIOS SANTO.-Grito Wally a ver la escena de cinco asesinatos de tres hombres y dos mujeres mientras la sangre todavía estaba en las paredes.

-Por qué gritas?

Con una cara de horror Wally indico sus manos a la escena en si.

-Primera regla de un Reaper carroñero, la policía no sabe nada cuando asesinatos o accidentes pasan adentro de las casas, lo cual nos da casa por al menos media o una semana con comida incluida; regla dos, los muertos no necesitan cosas materiales pero nosotros si, así que agarra todo lo que puedas de valor.  
-Bien? qué esperas? muévete.

 _Y por primera vez me sentí sucio, por que al final hice lo que Martín me dijo que hiciera, claro que de los dos cadáveres que me atreví a revisar me sacaron quinientos dolares que me quede me sentí sucio y bien me llamaba héroes. No fue mucho antes de que Jess se nos uniera y fuéramos de caza por un apartamento para mi...pudo decir que es preocupante como Jess era capaz de estar siempre feliz incluso sabiendo que estaría hurtando un apartamento a una persona ya muerta._

Entrando a un edificio de apartamento de clase media-pobreWally, Jess y Martín estaban frente de una puerta con el signo B-18, sin más tanto Jess como Martín hicieron un pequeño juego de piedra, papel o tijera mientras Wally intentaba pensar porque estaban jugando cuando se dio cuenta de como Jess saco un a herramienta para abrir la puerta.

-Regla tres de un Raeper carroñero, siempre ten herramientas que te ayuden a entrar a lugares donde no puedes seguir a los vivos antes de morir.-Dijo Matín antes de que un señor de 35 años gordo y sudoroso se apareciera frente a ellos con una cara de molestia y odio.

-! Qué diablos hacen?!

-Emmmm...-Dijo Jess con una cara de vergüenza antes de que Martín la arrastrara para atrás conmigo.

-Pensé que el inquilino estaba muerto.-Dijo Martín enojado.

-Yo también.-Sin más Jess empezó a buscar entre su bolso hasta sacar un postick.-Demonios me equivoque de fecha.

Sin decir más Jess se volteo para hablar con el señor, después de una no muy agradables palabras y un portazo en la cara los tres Raepers terminaron encima de una iglesia viendo toda la ciudad.

-Aun sorprendido por tu muerte supongo.-Dijo Martin quien estaba sentado a la par de Wally que miraba al vació.-Nunca pensé en la muerte, en los sesenta lo único en que pensabas era en la música, las drogas, el sexo y con cuantas cervezas podías soportar, pero muy bien lo que me dijo mi abuela: "Martín la vida es corta así que vívela para cuando te tengas que ir no tengas arrepentimiento alguno"

Con una sonrisa sincera en su cara Wally no tuvo más que sonreír por lo extraño de la situación en si.

-Bueno...yo nunca pensé en la muerte.-Dijo Jess mientras columpiaba sus piernas al precipicio.-Fue una niña muy feliz, así que cuando morí no tuve mucho de que preocuparme, simplemente lo acepte.

 _No paso demasiado tiempo antes de que Jess nos comprara unos helados a todos y desapareciera ha hacer cualquier cosa que hacia. Supongo que me sentí como un niño de cinco años pues de alguna forma el helado me hizo de lo más feliz._

Con el caminar de los dos no-muertos Martín detuvo a Wally enfrente de la tienda de electrónicos para que este se viera y con algo de sorpresa este se sorprendió al ver lo galán que se miraba con su tez blanca y sus ojos color miel que contrastaban con el color castaño de su pelo corto liso, lo único que Wally podía mirar que era igual que antes era su mentón y el pensamiento de que tal vez este se olvidaría de su antiguo rostro lo asustaba.

-Quién decide como nos vemos?-Pregunto Wally mientras pasaba su mano en su rostro antes de que su mente trabajara en una pregunta.

-Nadie sabe.

-Espera. Si tenemos nuevas caras y podemos conseguir trabajos, que pasa con nuestras identidades, que pasa si nos atrapan, que pasa si...

-Eso sera indicado por Jess a su tiempo, por el momento te enseñare lo más importante.

-Y qué seria eso?-Dijo Wally mientras miraba a Martín sacar un postick como el de Jess en el complejo de apartamentos y un sentimiento de miedo y preocupación envolvió a Wally.

-Cosechar un alma.-Dijo Martín con toda alegría.


End file.
